Apples
Apples & Bananas is a Wiggles video released on March 5, 2014 in Australia. It's the 3rd Nursery Rhyme DVD. Songs # Apples and Bananas # One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive # This Little Piggy Went to Market # Shortnin' Bread # Anthony Rowley # This Old Man Came Rolling Home # The Four Presents # The Wheels on the Bus # What's Your Favourite Nursery Rhyme? # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # I'll Tell Me Ma # Fa La Ninna # Incy Wincy Spider # Pufferbillies # Miss Lucy Had a Ducky # Sur le Pont d'Avignon # ABC # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Down by the Bay # Michael Finnegan # Las Golondrinas # Open, Shut Them Credits See here Transcript See here Trivia * Michael Finnegan was shown on the Go Santa Go! DVD as a bonus feature. The title card of the DVD also makes its first discovery. * An alternate version of the song with Simon and Anthony was shown in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) before the Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in this video. * The Four Presents from the Big Red Car album finally makes its video debut. A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go form the 1991 album also makes its video debut but it's titled as "Anthony Rowley". * The Dorothy the Dinosaur dolls are used in the song Shortnin' Bread as Dorothy's children. * Dennisha Pratt guest stars in this video as Miss Polly in Miss Polly Had A Dolly. * Anthony plays the drums again in this video. * The second time Captain Feathersword plays red Maton acoustic guitar. The first time was Wiggly Safari. * Lee Hawkins guest stars in this video in This Little Piggy Went to Market. * An alternate verison of the song with Lee Hawkins was shown in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) before The Wiggles even filmed/recorded the version used in Apples & Bananas. * This is possibly the first Wiggles video where the purple wiggle does not fall asleep at any point through the entire video. * Caterina Mete reprises her role as "The lady with the Polka-dotted purse" from Pop Go The Wiggles!. * Miss Lucy Had a Ducky has similar lyrics to Murray Had A Turtle. Some lyrics stayed the same, while others were changed. * The red Maton acoustic guitar returns in this video. * This is the first Wiggles Video where Lachy doesn't fall asleep. * The Wiggles sing Pufferbillies around the red Santa Fe Caboose, In Shockton, Texas, although it has nothing to do with the other song "Little Red Caboose Behind the Train". * For some unknown reason, in this release the Pufferbillies song title is changed to Little Pufferbillies. * Pufferbillies lyrics are changed just a slight bit. The only lyric changed is "See the engine driver" from "See the station master". * In the intro for This Old Man Came Rolling Home, when Lachy describes the characteristics for who should play the old man, He describes Anthony's characteristics so Anthony was the old man in the song. * The background music from One, Two, Three, Four, Five is the same music used in the 2008 version in the Wiggles' Sing a Song of Wiggles release. * Captain Feathersword doesn't speak in this video. * Songs from this video can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series). * This is the first Wiggles video to be released after the one year anniversary of the New Generation. * This is also the first Wiggles video of 2014. * The song "Pufferbillies" appeared in this video for the first time in 16 years. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 8, 2017 and Universal Kids in November 16, 2018. Release Dates *'Australia and New Zealand:' March 5th, 2014 (ABC for Kids/Village Roadshow) *'America:' August 26, 2014 (NCircle) Gallery See here Trailer Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:2014 DVDs Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet Category:DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 8 Videos Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:Australia Category:Videos from the 10's